<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Wishes by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915712">Birthday Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl'>ThatHopelessOmniFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Mattsun!!, I Love You, Like I Love You quotes, Made for Mattsun's birthday, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You guys didn’t order a cake?” Watari asked Matsukawa and Hanamaki as he was looking at the food that the waiter served them earlier.</p><p>“Nope!” Came the two’s immediate response. “I kinda forgot about it..” Matsukawa admitted and Hanamaki nodded in agreement.</p><p>Oikawa gasped loudly. “You forgot your own cake!?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya!! Sooo, here's the fic for Mattsun's birthday!! Happy (very belated) birthday Mattsun!! I know, I'm late again. It's because of *insert lame excuse.* But without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fic!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a peaceful afternoon… Matsukawa and Hanamaki were having a date at a small cafe to celebrate Matsukawa’s birthday. Everything was going well, until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MATTSUN!! MAKKI!!” A very familiar voice shouted, they sighed. The couple turned around to see not only Oikawa but also the rest of the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— What the hell are you guys doing here?” Matsukawa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awee, did you guys miss me?” Oikawa teasingly asked and the two rolled their eyes in a playful manner. Iwaizumi whacked him in the head using his hand. “Meanie, Iwa-chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Too— Shittykawa.” He said, a small blush on his face. “Anyways, we're here because—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Matsukawa-san!” The first and second years greeted, except for Kyoutani who just growled and Kunimi who nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks— but still, how did you guys know where we were?” Matsukawa asked, suspicious. Everyone looked at Oikawa, who just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welllll, I saw you two going here and wanted to greet you a happy birthday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the rest of the team?” Hanamaki raised one of his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” He exclaimed. “Anyways, can we sit here?” He pointed at a large table, fit for all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Hanamaki said, and everyone sat on the seats on the table. Everyone had greeted Matsukawa with another round of ‘happy birthdays’ before they all chatted lively at their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys didn’t order a cake?” Watari asked Matsukawa and Hanamaki as he was looking at the food that the waiter served them earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Came the two’s immediate response. “I kinda forgot about it..” Matsukawa admitted and Hanamaki nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gasped loudly. “You forgot your own cake!?” He said, taking out his wallet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, what are you doing?” Matsukawa asked, raising his eyebrow as Oikawa began to take out some money from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Treating you guys cake, duh.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing. “Now, what do you guys want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa scanned the menu, his eyes landing on something. “Can I get this?” He asked, pointing at the semi-sweet chocolate cake on the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I said I’ll treat you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi looked at the price and squinted. “Uhm, can you even afford that Oikawa-san?” Everyone bursted into laughter, well, Kunimi just chuckled and Kyoutani smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I can, I have loads of money y’know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes playfully. “Yet you still pester me to pay for dinner most of the time.” He said, making the others laugh even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a loud and dramatic gasp. “Iwa-chan!! I’m sooo hurt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nudged him. “Well? Aren’t you supposed to treat Matsukawa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right!” Oikawa called on the waiter and ordered the cake whole, the brunette then </span>
  <em>
    <span>whispered</span>
  </em>
  <span> something to him, and the waiter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, what did you tell the waiter?” Yahaba asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret!” He responded vaguely, earning looks from everyone. “I’ll tell you guys about it later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the waiter came back with a large cake covered in chocolate frosting, on top of it laid the words ‘Happy birthday Matsukawa! &lt;3’ written in turquoise frosting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, sirs.” He said, placing the cake on the table. “Please wait a minute.” Everyone, except Oikawa, tilted their heads in confusion at what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter soon came back with another plate, but this time, it’s filled with Matsukawa’s favorite food, cheese-filled hamburger steak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.. but they don’t even make this here?” Matsukawa said questioningly, referring to the plate of cheese-filled hamburger steak. He flipped through the menu in search of the food but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I asked the waiter to make this for you guys.” Oikawa said, and everyone oohed. “But anyways, let’s eat! I’m starving.” And with that, everyone dug into the food; though, no one touched the cake yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa took a bite of the cheese-filled hamburger steak. “Oh wow,” He had a surprised expression on his face. “This is really good; I don’t see why they didn’t put this on their menu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hanamaki said, taking one and eating it. “You’re right, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wayyy better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Oikawa’s attempt at cooking chicken.” He chuckled, and Matsukawa nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kunimi said, looking up from his phone, one of his eyebrows was raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing~ Anyways, how’s the food?” Oikawa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, we’re not changing the subject.” Iwaizumi said, “So, what do you mean by Crappykawa cooking chicken?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki and Matsukawa gasped. “You didn’t know about this?!” The two both asked, and Iwaizumi nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mattsun, Makki. No.” Oikawa said firmly, but the two ignored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, basically, what happened was that Oikawa was gonna cook chicken for you and he—” Hanamaki dodged Oikawa’s hands that had tried to shut him up. “—accidentally forgot about the chicken that was in the oven and once he realized, it was already burnt, and it was on fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then, he screamed at us through the phone for help.” Matsukawa added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come I never knew about this?” Iwaizumi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.. that’s because I knew you were gonna scold me.” The brunette muttered, “Anyways, we haven’t touched the cake yet!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Iwaizumi raised his brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to eat the cake!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought the cake was for Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san.” Kindaichi commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t just buy a whole cake with me not getting a slice of it!” Oikawa exclaimed, he quickly called the waiter and asked for a candle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the waiter returned with a candle and a match in his hands, Oikawa took them and asked Matsukawa: “So, where do you think it should go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe here.” He pointed at a spot just beside the words written in frosting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa put the candle and lit it. He started clapping his hands and after a few seconds of the team being confused, they caught on and started to clap in a rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to you...” The team (except Matsukawa) started to sing, though Kyoutani was only clapping and Kunimi was recording. “Happy birthday to you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hanamaki sang in a teasing tone, making Matsukawa blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish for something!” Some of them urged, and Matsukawa closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath then blew the candles. Everyone clapped once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday!!” Everyone—even Kyoutani and Kunimi (courtesy of both Yahaba and Kindaichi)—exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo, what did you wish for?” Hanamaki asked Matsukawa while they were walking home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... I won’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awee.. c’mon please?” He pleaded, his puppy eyes on full display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” The taller male said, facing away from Hanamaki, afraid that he’ll give into those darn cute puppy eyes of his. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this to come true.” He smiled, before locking his fingers with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, but can you please still tell me after it comes true? My curiosity is killing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it happens, I promise I'll tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 years later...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember my wish 9 years ago?” Issei said to Takahiro or should he say his fiancé-now-husband?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a bit before bursting into a bright smile. “Wait, are you finally gonna tell me what you wished for back then?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, it just came true today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takahiro's eyes widened. “No way…” He said in disbelief. “Did you wish for us to get married?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei smiled, “Yup, you're correct.” And the shorter male smiled even brighter before hugging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much. I love you to the moon and back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but infinite.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Takahiro said, burying his head into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I can’t measure it.” Issei said back, and that's how he knew, his second wish 9 years ago was already coming true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! Did you notice how I changed their names to their given names in the last scene?? I was actually just lazy to change all of it. If you're wondering what Mattsun's second wish was. His wish (aside from them getting married) was that he and Makki would love each other forever and ever. Ikr, very cheesy, I'm sorry. Anyways, thank you so much for reading once again! Stay safe, bye!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>